


Her initiation

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55





	Her initiation

You woke up, sometime in the night you subconsciously must have decided because when you woke you knew it was time to become a serpent.

 

You told Toni you wanted to, when byrdie an older serpent woman laughed “ if you wanna join the club, you gotta do the dance Serpent dance”. Toni rolled her eyes at her, “Excuse me, Serpent dance? It’s an outdated, sexist Serpent tradition. Tried to get it outlawed, but misogyny dies hard” Toni says with a hint of disgust. “what’s the serpent’s dance” you slowly ask, thinking did you really want to know. “you don’t want to know” toni told you, “yes, I do” you answer.

 

Both Toni and byrdie point to a woman dancing on the pole at the stage. You watched the girl dance, looking back at Toni “tell me what I have to do” you say , Toni rolls her eyes again “okay but pea’s not going to be happy about this”

 

Going to see fp Jones you told him you was serious about joining the serpent’s. He gave you a week to think about and if you still wanted to join he would organize your initiation at the weekend.

 

You had to finally tell sweet pea, at first he didn’t think you was serious about it but as the week went by he started trying to talk out of going through with it, “you don’t need to do this for me” or “baby, you don’t really need to do this your my girl so your part serpent anyway” he tried telling you.

 

Yes sweet pea was part of the reason for joining, but the serpent’s was the only family you knew. Your mind was made up you was becoming a serpent.

 

Friday came quick, Fp stood over you “your sure you want this?” he asked you nodded as fp handed you the leash to hot dog. Like all serpent’s you need to do the four trials the first being 24 hours with the beast.

 

You took the dog home, he stunk, and was barking but he wasn’t as bad as some of the others made him out to be. On Saturday you entered the Whyte wyrm handing hot dog back, kind of sad seeing him go.

 

The bar was full, you looked round to see where sweet pea was. He sat in the corner on a table with a blank look on his face. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking. This made your mind race, what if he hates you for doing this. What if he leaves you for dancing in front of everyone. Sweet Pea was known to be jealous and protective of you, what will he think once this night is over.

 

Fp’s voice got your attention, “tonight, we welcome a new member” the while bar cheered. Sweet pea included, although he still didn’t look happy. “but only if she can prove her worth and pass the tests” fp said though the mic.

 

Again the bar cheered some of the men wolf whistling when fp said she. Your heart started to race thinking about the final challenge, part of you now didn’t think you could actually dance in front of all these serpent’s.

 

“y/n, come up here time for trial 2” Jones said calling you onto the small stage. You took one last look at sweet pea who wouldn’t look at you, before walking on to the stage. Once you stood next to Fp the rest of the bar erupted, stamping there feet, banging there fists on tables. The roar could be felt in your chest. You wasn’t worried about this task, you knew all the laws and had even help sweet pea and Toni lean them back when you went to high school, now felt so long ago. Once you stood on the stage with the lights on you and the crowd of angry serpent’s you didn’t feel as confident as you thought. Fp made the whole thing a real show, like he did with every initiation and now all eyes where on you, making you feel sick.

 

“y/n y/l/n” fp shouted “what is the first law?” he demanded. “A Serpent never shows cowardice.” you said, your voice not loud or strong as you wanted. “what’s the second law?” Fp roared in your face.

 

You look through the crowd to the table sweets was sitting on, only to see it empty. You heart and stomach dropped had he left. “If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of.” you answer back in a low mumble. Fp looks at you frowned brows, “what’s the third law” he screams.

 

Out the corner of your eye you see sweet pea. he was right at the front of the stage, giving you one of his amazing smiles. With a new found confidence your scream the words at the serpent leader. Before fp can ask for the next law, you take a step towards him, as though you was squaring up to him and scream the rest at him “the fourth law, No Serpent is left for dead. The fifth, A Serpent never betrays his own. The sixth and final law, In unity, there is strength.” you shout back. Fp looked at you with raised brows and an impressed look.

 

The whole bar all shouted “In unity, there is strength” about 3 times before fp silenced them “looks like our little y/n is half way there bring out the tank” fp shouted, again the serpent’s all broke out in shouts and roars. They parted as Toni and Fangs carried a glass snake tank to the stage. Inside you see a large rattlesnake, you stirred at it feeling nervous. You had seen this done before, on more than one occasion but like the laws you didn’t expect it to be as overwhelming as it was. “task 3 retrieve the knife” fp said.

 

Looking at sweet pea, who nods at you to say do it, you smile. Putting your hand in the tank, the second you touched the handle of the knife, the snake bit you. Freezing stiff, the snake quickly left go, you pulled your hand and the knife out as fast as you could.

 

FP grabbed your hand with the knife init, holding it up like a referee would to the winner of a boxing match. Sweet pea jumped on the stage and put his arm around your shoulders as he cheered with the rest of the serpent’s looking proud of you. Fp saw the blood starting to flow from the bite, told you to clean it up before you continue.

 

You sat on a stood at the bar, fangs Toni and some of your other friends all surround you as sweet pea puts a bandage on your hand. The all congratulate you for what you’ve done so far talking all at once.

 

Toni tells sweet pea he’s doing the bandage wrong, nodding for everyone to go without looking obvious to you so she could talk. “you know you can stop, you’ve proved enough y/n. Even if you don’t officially compete the four tasks you have earned respect here tonight” she tell you with worried look in her eyes. “I have too” you hardly say back.

 

Your own look only matched hers you really didn’t want to dance but if that’s what you had to do, then you was going to do it. Looking at the bar man “hog eye, get me a tequila” you shout. He comes over with two shot glasses pouring you and Toni one each. You down yours as Toni slides you hers “your going to need it” she says.

 

You turn landing eyes on Fp, he nods at you. Without words you knew what he was saying, next task. getting up of the stool, you make your way to him. “y/n time for the fourth and final test” fp says his hand gesturing for you to come up on stage again. Taking a deep nervous breath you, get up on the stage.

 

FP was about to speak again when sweet pea jumped up too. “No!” sweets shouts “she’s not doing it, I can’t let my girl get up and do this Jones” he says almost challenging his leader. Fp groaned gripping the top of his nose, this wasn’t the first time a new members boyfriend wanted to stop their girlfriend doing the fourth trial. “look sweet pea you know the rules it’s the gauntlet and the dance” he said hoping sweet pea would drop it. “but you can’t…” sweet pea started only to cut off by your words “can I choose the gauntlet?”

 

Sweet pea looked at you horrified, while fp looked at you unsure. Everyone was silent looking at you and FP. Toni broke the silence “why not! Let her choose the snake dance is old and outdated anyway” a few mumbles off agreement came from the crowd. “no you can’t let a girl run the gauntlet” sweet said now in more fear of watching you get hurt instead of dancing for the serpent’s. He was being to think letting you dance would be better.

 

FP looked over the crowd of serpent’s then to you “the fourth task must be completed, however it’s ladies choice what she wants to do” he announced looking at you. You looked at sweet pea giving a small smile “like all serpent’s I chose the gauntlet” you say loud as the roar of the crowd fills your chest again.

 

Outside fp lined up the serpent’s making two rows. Sweet Pea grabbed you “look y/n you don’t have to do this please,” he begged. Fp heard him something about this reminded him of jughead and how he wasn’t there to stop his son. Looked at you “y/n before continent what are you doing this for” fp asked getting a smile from sweet pea, who was now hope his leader would put a stop to this.

 

You turned round and looked at everyone to make sure they was all listening. “I was 13 years old, homeless, no family, no money, sleeping behind trailers, when a group of serpent’s found me. Since then tall boy gave me a home” you said point to him. You had lived with tall boy until 2 years ago when you got your own trailer on you 17th birthday, a few away from his. “Hog eye gave me my first job when I was 14, cleaning the bar so I could pay my own way” you continue your speech. You turn to fp, “Jones was the one to convince me to go back to school and hell me get a place in South side high” you say raising your eyes at him, earning you a chuckle from fp. Next you look at Toni and Fangs “at south side I made real friends who showed me what loyalty meant, all serpent's” now you face sweet pea. “a serpent also showed me how to open up again and know what it’s like to be loved” you say directly to sweet pea.

 

Turning to face everyone again “the serpent’s have been there for me, I’d be dead if it wasn’t for most of you. The serpent’s are a family and I officially want to be apart of that family, so I want to do this like you all have before me and proudly walk down the street and say I AM A SERPENT” you yell.

 

You couldn’t describe the emotions you felt, the lines of men all stood clapping. This wasn’t like the roudy cheers before, it was a respectful clap. All in agreement to what you had said. You looked at fp and sweet pea, raising your arms to ask if this was happening. Fp nodded, nudging sweets into place. Once sweet pea was at the end of the gauntlet, Jones put his hands on your shoulders “final chance, you sure you want to do this” he asked. “yes!” you answer without hesitation. With that you stepped forward letting it begin.

 

Most of the serpent’s felt uncomfortable and unsure to begin with, most of them having an unwritten rule about never hitting a woman. Nearly all of them only used half their strength behind their punches. Tall boy and fangs both you knew could hit hard than they was right now. You was only a third of the way down the line when you asked yourself why didn’t you just chose the stupid dance. Even if they wasn’t going full force on you their blows still hurt. your back ribs and head getting hit from countless different directions. You kept your focus on sweet pea forcing you to keep stepping forward. As you stepped in front of sweet pea, “that all you’ve got” you joke waiting for his final punch. Sweet shook his head “I can’t hit you” he said low, his head hung low. You wanted to finish, needed to “pea you can” you say breathlessly.

 

FP watches sweet pea, he can see the look in his eyes. Fp shouts over “well I think we can all agree y/n passed the gauntlet” he told them all, giving sweet pea a wink. Sweets smiled and nodded a thank you to fp for not making him hit you. Toni came running over holding out a brand new jacket in your size, proudly handing you it. You put it on with a little help from pea as the gang all cheer you.

 

After a few drinks in the wyrm, sweet pea drove you home. He came inside wanting to make sure you were okay and not too badly hurt. “your crazy, I love you but fucking crazy” he said cleaning a small cut on your cheek, kissing the spot after wiping it. He slowly starting kissing down your neck and along your jaw line until his lips met yours. His kiss started slow and gentle, his tongue slid over your lips begging for access to which you grant. As the kiss becomes more passionate, sweet peas hands move up your body sending shivers through you.

You quickly stop, pushing him away so you can move. Sweets looks at you confused to why you stopped. He watches you grab your new jacket, before running back into him. “take this and go sit on the couch” you smirk at him. Sweet Pea looks more confused but does as he’s told. You come in a few minutes later, walking right to the radio, turning it on. “what are you doing” he asks still unsure as to what was going on in your mind.

 

You walk over standing in front of him, “well seeing as I may have broken a rule today, I think it’s only fair that I still have to do the serpent dance for you” you say in sultry tone. Sweet Pea’s smile grows as he sits up a little “well rules are rules baby” he says with a smirk. You start to sway your hips in time with the music, sweet peas eyes following them. Turning so your back is facing him, you continue to dance shaking your ass at him knowing it’s one of the things he loves most. Teasingly you slide your jeans down swaying out them, leave you in your underwear.

 

You turn to look at sweet pea who liked and bit his bottom lip, his eyes memorising every inch of your body. You continue to sway your hips and arms as your stir I to sweets chocolate brown eyes. After a minute or two he stands coming close to you “your my serpent” he says dipping his head to kiss you “you always will be” Without warning sweet pea picked you up, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He looked into your eyes “I meant it I love you y/n” he said kissing you carrying you into the bed room.


End file.
